Chelia Blendy (Perchan)
|kanji=シェリア・ブレンディ |romanji=''Sheria Burendi'' |alias= |race=Human (unique clone) |gender= Female |age= 14=15 |height= 141 cm |weight= 33 kg |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=Red |blood type= |unusual features=Clone of Chelia Blendy |affiliation= Akatsuki |mark location=Right Calf |previous affiliation= Magic Council |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=None |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Wanderer |marital status=Single |status=Active |relatives=Sherry Blendy (Cousin) |magic=Sky God Slayer Magic |weapons= }} Chelia Blendy is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Akatsuki, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. This Chelia is a "clone" of sorts created by the Magic Council, through the use of Lacrima and Arc of Embodiment; a method they reverse engineered via studying Wendy Marvell. She is a main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and child-like expression on her face. Her scarlet hair is tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Her Guild Mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Post timeskip, Chelia seemed comfortable enough with her previous fashion that her outfit retains multiple similarities. In fact, it could be described as exact same outfit, however, her shirt lacks the heart and "x" shaped markings it once had, and her skirt is now a shade of pink, as opposed to the light blue she previous had. In addition, Chelia's breasts have only grown larger, and she now wears her hair in a ponytail. Personality and Traits Chelia is the typical "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. However, this is merely a façade for her true self; a rather cheerfully aggressive tomboy who seems to get into minor scraps with almost everyone she believes has wronged her; being extremely quick-tempered. She seems to have almost no femininity at all- though it can be said that she is rather cheerful through all of this; and definitely looks out for the few she genuinely cares about. Overall, she is extremely distrusting of strangers and a ray of sunshine to those she likes. Even so, she has a rather sour mood when dealing with those who aren't human; especially that of squirrel demons, referring to them as "things" and "wetbacks". Given that, the only person that Chelia can't seem to get along with is Iris Lavra, though the latter doesn't seem to mind and even attempts to continually assist Chelia despite the prejudice she spouts. In other matters, Chelia is deeply in love with Wendy Marvell; to the point that she appears almost psychotic in regards to matters having to do with the Sky Dragon Slayer. However, this is not a mental defect; as she is just constantly concerned for her well-being and views her as an older sister who constantly needs taking care of; this goes to the extent of practically attempting to borderline abduct her to get more time together. However, she actually appreciates the fact that Jason LaHote had essentially saved her, and has actually stated that she loves him just as much as she does Wendy. History Synopsis Equipment Eurus '(ユルス Yurusu''): Eurus, in Greek Mythology, was a wind deity of the unlucky east or southeast winds, and unassociated with any of the seasons. This lives up to the divine theme of '''God Slayer Magic. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Chelia can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky God Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the black currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Wendy Marvell's, whom Chelia engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games. Chelia herself battles in a vicious, no-holds-barred style; a Chinese martial art which is widely considered the 'ultimate fist' for the fact that the fist strikes without the conscious will to strike. Born solely through steady, daily training, punching even after strength has left the fist and the tendons and muscles tear. Only after countless numbers of repetitions, when the brain nor the spinal cord register the punch and the fist strikes of its own accord, would the 'fist' be considered complete. Essentially, the result of the training would enable her to strike with no need to physically go through the action of attacking. The fist itself has become a thought capable of manifesting on her will. When she strikes, the strike simply materializes into existence and hammers away at her opponent. Distance; close-range, long-range, these things have no meaning to Chelia. It is as if a great wind bellows around her as fists, kicks, and other strikes simply phase into existence—attacking out of nowhere just by willpower alone. Master Markswoman: Over the timeskip, Chelia has picked up the art of gunslinging. She has displayed astounding accuracy and the ability to fire bullets rapidly without hesitation, meaning that it is rare that her attacks miss. She possess several tricks and skills associated with projectiles, such as being able to ricochet her shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. While she prefers exceedingly powerful blasts of magical energy, Chelia is just as much of an acclaimed sharpshooter—as evidenced time and time again; even with only her left hand, her weaker hand, she was able to finish off a round of practice in thirty seconds. Reloading a pistol in one second with one hand is too slow for her, even though she was just testing her gun. She frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as her weapon to bombard her opponents with attacks from all sides, and then obliterating them when their guard is open. Due to her control over wind, she can direct her bullets in any way that she wishes; making her attacks never miss their mark. Physical Attributes Enhanced Speed and Agility: Chelia has been shown to be pretty agile, dodging the currents generated by Wendy Marvell's enhanced Sky Dragon's Wing Attack with a backwards caper and subsequently counter-attacking with a swift motion. She can also jump in the air to remarkable heights, especially considering her age and small size. Chelia has developed her innate physical abilities to a point where she can contend with most opponents without ever using her Sky God Slayer Magic to supplement her movements. Having to fight against opponents generally stronger than she, has refined her agility and reflexes to almost absurd levels. She possesses an instinct that allows her to react to danger instantly, and her body responds to attacks before she even needs to think to do so. She has shown to possess incredible dexterity, and flexibility, using them to efficiently outmaneuver attacks by a S-Class Mage despite differences in overall skill. She does not even appear to disrupt the environment while moving, further indicating her speed. Chelia is able to instantly disappear as though dislocating herself and reappear solidly without indication of movement; key skills that denote a swift individual. Enhanded Endurance and Durability: Not counting for her ability to heal her own wounds, Chelia has shown in her battles with Wendy that she possesses great physical stamina. She is capable of pulling off several of her own Sky God Slayer spells in quick succession and with little effort, and retain enough magical energy to perform her own Secret Arts. Even when she's been worn down, Chelia shows the ability to fight easily with hand-to-hand combat. Chelia possesses good physical resilience. Chelia was shown being struck by a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic attack while taking heavy damage and was able to continue attacking afterwards, though the recovery was hastened by her Sky God Healing Spell. Chelia also engaged Wendy using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they both used Sky God Slayer Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their attacks, Chelia was only slightly injured at the conclusion of the battle. Enhanced Strength: '''Stemming from her abilities as the Sky God Slayer, Chelia is possessed of a surprising amount of strength for her young age. Like Wendy, she is far stronger than her appearance would suggest, able to lift up heavy objects more than twice her size, and cause a massive cave in to walls with a single punch in the right area. Through proper magical enhancements, ripping skin and flesh from bone is not entirely out of the picture. Post-timeskip, Chelia's strength has increased to the point where the impact of a human sent flying can crack or destroy the surface or object upon which they land. Unlike Wendy, who is primarily a leg-based fighter, and therefore her strength lies in her lower body, Chelia's strength lies in her upper body, as she primarily uses her fists in physical combat. Therefore, it is a punch from Chelia that is the most devastating, and these punches can shatter boulders and break bones. She has the potential to tear open the ground with a single-downward punch, effectively forcing terraforming. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: Despite what her fairly young age would imply, Chelia possess an immense magical power. This is most likely due to her God Slayer magic, but due to her vast reserves, she has shown the ability to utilise several high level spells without caring about her magic output, proving Chelia is well-confident in the innate magical energy she has. Due to this, she is able to last very long in battle. While it is unknown, her magical aura seems to have a "dark" edge to it, as Jellal mistook the original Wendy's powers for that of the Dark Mage Zeref. This could also be related to the general "dark" nature of God Slayer Magic. Post-timeskip, Chelia, like everyone else, has acheived vast expanses in her own magical energy supply. Appearing as a dark, purplish aura that matches Chelia's God Slayer abilities, the feeling from her magic has, if anything, gotten darker, to the point that her friend Wendy was actually put off for a moment, due to the feeling of her magic feeling so different. However, Wendy and Chelia, as of the timeskip, are apparently about equal in the amount of magical energy they have within their bodies; however, this doesn't denote either of them as weak, it merely shows they have the same potential. Sky God Slayer Magic Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): A rare form of Lost Magic somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Chelia to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiralling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the small God Slayer with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants the girl the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic", superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill dragons, the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god. Chelia is also able to cast healing spells, which are noted to be able to restore the body's injuries, whilst not being capable of restoring any internal fatigue or stress the body has been put through beforehand, which, in turn, must be restored naturally. Chelia can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs, enabling her to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around her at her will, granting her high offensive power, allowing her to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; she can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain her wind's signature sharpness. Chelia can also employ the wind on herself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover herself in an armour of wind, boosting both her offense and defense, allowing her to walk in the air with impunity, create pressures of enormous proportions, air currents capable of large destruction and more devious acts, such as suffocating anyone she wishes with no more than a thought or incapacitating them by saturating their surroundings with oxygen. Supplementary *'Sky God's Healing Spell': Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Chelia is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Chelia can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Chelia healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms. The fact that Chelia couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer'''s powers. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the '''Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does. (Unnamed) **'Sky God's Aurai '(天神のアウレー Tenjin no Aurei): An expansion, of sorts, on the Sky God's Healing Spell, Sky God's Aurai is a much less direct method of application. By drawing on the purest particles of air she can, Chelia gives them form, much like a god would, creating small, nearly invisible entites she refers to as "sprites". These spirtes then set to work, acting as miniature surgeons, healing wounds as directed without ceasing until all traces of an anamoly is gone. This spell is convenient as it can also Chelia to heal multiple people at the same time, and while it may be slower, the healing does not stop until it is done. It has it's own uses in battle, as Chelia can apply it to herself and to her comrades, allowing them to fight without ceasing due to the constant healing. However, if Chelia herself is knocked unconcious, the sprites, linked to her as they are, will fade. Aurai were nymphs of cooling, damp breezes in Greek mythology. They were described as daughters of either watery Okeanos or Boreas, the god of the north wind. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'Sky God's Nike' (天神のナイク Tenjin no Naiku): Sky God's only "stat enhancing" spell. Due to the fact that, unlike the Sky Dragon, the Sky God is an entity focused primarily for offence, and as such, rarely bothers to use spells that don't involve some form of direct damage. However, Chelia herself developed this spell during the timeskip as a way to bolster her and her allies chances of victory. Sky God's Nike is, in effect, an "all-in-one" state enhancement spell that differs from Wendy's own method due to the fact that Chelia utilises this one spell to enhance several stats. Such a useful spell, however, comes at a bit of a price. The stat boosts granted by Nike are not as strong as the enhancements Wendy's Vernier and other spells can give. However, this is compensated for as well, due to the boosts from Chelia's spell lasting longer. Wendy's enhancements are effectively "power in bursts", while Chelia's are "power with time". This effectively makes Chelia's spell the more favourable. To utilise it, Chelia draws on the purified air and imbues it with enhancing properties of her choice, and casts it through the word "Adeat" (アヂト Adito, Latin for "Bring Forth"). This spell can be cast on Chelia or her comrades, and can stack on top of other enhancement spells, allowing her and Wendy to increase a target's abilities twicefold. In Greek mythology, Nike was a goddess who personified victory, also known as the Winged Goddess of Victory. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. Offensive *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号, Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Chelia is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiralling currents partially striking . This Chelia's version of Sky God's Bellow compresses the current of air, and by spinning the current like a powerful drill, it generates enough force to deal heavy damage to any sort of foe. **'Sky God's Rondo' (天神の回旋曲 Tenjin no Kaisenkyoku): A more powerful version of Sky God's Bellow, and Chelia's strongest non God Slayer's Secret Art. It works very similar to the original version; though this attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It can destroy multiple opponents in one shot, even those using armour and counter the magical blasts of her foes. It has enormous output power, though it is somewhat slower than the regular Sky God's Bellow. *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風 (ボレアス), Tenjin no Boreasu): Chelia generates two spiralling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Chelia used it against her, much to the latter's admiration. Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Chelia rapidly nears the target, and, when she's gotten close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiralling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters from the ground and harms them. **'Sky God's Zephyros' (天神の舞せいえい (ゼピュロス), Tenjin no Zepyurosu): The follow up to Sky God's Dance, where after performing the after-mentioned technique, Chelia can jump in the air herself to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, if she manages so; during this move, Chelia leaves behind a trail of black winds that scatter off her arms and legs while jumping; these winds flow around to bombard her foe at the very end of the attack. Zephyrus is the Greek god of west wind. *'Sky God's Wings' (天神の翼, Tenjin no Tsubasa):One of Chelia's most unique techniques; utilizing a variant of wind propulsion in conjunction with her magic, she is capable of achieving extremely high speeds while leaving behind a trail of visible after-images to confuse her enemies. The speed and after-images granted by this spell allow Chelia to effectively dodge the multi-directional attacks of Kaede's drones. Activating this attack causes a slip stream effect that allows Chelia to achieve speeds normally impossible to her in any location. By charging the particles with magic this allows Chelia an additional defensive measure as well as immense propulsion. At a certain point, these wings configure into a ring; the ring captures these solar winds with its thin curtain of wind particles, propelling Chelia and allowing her to build up speed over time as she darts through the air. Following Issac Newton's first law of motion, Chelia will accelerate indefinitely as long as she keeps moving. God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): The ultimate techniques of a God Slayer; it should be noted that all of Chelia's God Slayer's Secret Arts are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures. ::*'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' (天ノ叢雲, Amatsu no Murakumo): Chelia's strongest spell. It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifs her now free hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing out of them in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in number until Chelia can condense them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Chelia's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiralling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. While Heavenly Gathering of Clouds effects are currently unknown due to Wendy Marvell, the targeted opponent, having made Chelia miss through a peculiar use of her own healing magic, the girl's comrades were alarmed at her use of it, sure that she would have killed her target, and Mages the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were astounded by such spell's sheer Magic Power. This technique appears to be named after the Kusanagi, also known as "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven" (天叢雲剣 Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi), a mythological sword from Japanese folklore found within the body of a monstrous eight-headed snake, the Yamata no Orochi; the resemblance is further accentuated by the snake-like appearance of the attack. ::*'Yata no Kagami' (八咫鏡, Yata no Kagami, literally translated as "Eight Span Mirror"): Chelia amasses wind around her, then infuses it with her own Sky God Slayer Magic, creating a grey shield that is shaped like a four-leaf clover. This shield possesses specialized mirror properties which is capable of deflecting magical blasts or reflecting shots back to their source. Due to this coating, he is able to block many magical attacks and is even able to block shots fired from a borderline wave motion gun. However, due to its nature of ablating when defending against great heat, this shield can only tolerate a few hits to the same spot. However, Chelia is able to materialize it from a distance; though the main problem is if the shield is pierced dead-center, Chelia herself will recieve extreme pain and damage in accordance. Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡) is a sacred mirror that is part of the Imperial Regalia of Japan. The Yata no Kagami represents "wisdom" or "honesty," depending on the source. Its name literally means "The Eight Hand Mirror," likely a reference to its width. Mirrors in ancient Japan represented truth because they merely reflected what was shown, and were a source of much mystique and reverence (being uncommon items). ::*'Yasakani no Magatama' (八尺瓊曲玉, Yasakani no Magatama, literally translated as "Eight Shaku Curved Jewel"): Amassing black winds around her hands, Chelia manifests a single magatama to several bound together through their respective centres by a thread of magic, which acts similar to a shuriken when thrown— rapidly spinning towards the intended target — and result in a powerful collision upon impact. However, each magatama is a deadly sharp blade that harms the body of the foe on a cellular level; or it shreds straight through any physical structure. The magatama sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. Depending on the severity of the cut, the foe may never be able to properly use magic again; though this can be remedied with proper treatment. Swords, mirrors, and jewels were common objects of status for regional rulers in Japan as early as the Yayoi period, and were further widespread in the Kofun period, as evidenced by their ubiquitous presence in kofun tumuli. There were originally two imperial regalia, a sword and a mirror, but the magatama was added as the third in the Heian period. Boundless Sky Boundless Sky (極まり無い天 (バウンドレススカイ), Baundoresu Sukai): An ability that is presumed similar to Sky Drive; When activated, Chelia's eyes become obscured, leaving only her blank irises shown. Black winds channel and compress upon her arms and legs to mimic armour. It amplifies the powers of her magic without exhausting herself. The use of this spell also improves physical performance as well. Dual Element God Mode Razing Tempest God Mode (モード 火炎天神 Mōdo Katenjin): Relationships Trivia *Chelia's infobox images were coloured and linearted by Aha, so hat's off to him. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Akatsuki Category:Former Magic Council